Agricultural work machines, such as combines, are employed in the agricultural industry for various tasks, including harvesting crops. During harvesting operations, typical such agricultural work machines move through a crop field while operating a header at the front of the work machine to cut or gather the crop. The agricultural product, e.g., grain, is then removed from the non-grain crop materials by threshing, separating and cleaning assemblies on the work machine, and then the grain is transferred to the work machine's hopper for temporary storage.
At various times during harvesting operations, such as when the work machine's hopper is full, the operator of the work machine will unload the agricultural product from the work machine using a cantilevered unloading system that is mounted on the work machine. Typically, the agricultural product is unloaded via the unloading system into a mobile agricultural product carrier, such as a tractor pulled hopper wagon (grain cart), a truck, or a tractor-trailer, which delivers the agricultural product to a storage facility or to another transport system. At times, the mobile agricultural product carrier may travel beside the work machine during simultaneous harvesting and unloading operations. Typically, the cantilevered unloading system pivots to swing away from a stowed position to a fixed pivot position, and some systems may be manually adjusted from the fixed pivot position with respect to the fore/aft (lengthwise) position of the unloading point. However, this arrangement limits an operator's ability to compensate for different grain cart sizes or header widths.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved work machine and unloading system for unloading an agricultural product from the work machine.